memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Tactics
Star Trek: Tactics is a multi-player or multi-team game set within the Star Trek "universe" and is produced by WizKids. It premiered at retail in February, . The starter kit and booster pack ships utilize the "Clix" system of game play and are compatible with WizKids' long-running series of "HeroClix" games. In the starter game, two or more players command multi-generational fleets of starships while representing either the Federation Starfleet or the Klingon Defense Force. The duration of a single game is estimated at sixty minutes. The booster pack ships are sold in sealed "blind boxes" without printed information about which ship is inside, similar to the marketing model used by "gashapon" toy manufacturers in Japan. Unpainted versions of all of the ship molds from the Star Trek: Tactics were previously released in the Star Trek: Fleet Captains base game. Starter set * Includes two theme dice, a rulebook, a Powers and Abilities card, and two maps Common starships * 101 - - Refit * 102 - - * 103 - - Klingon Bird-of-Prey * 104 - - Booster packs Common starships * 001 - - * 002 - - * 003 - - * 004 - - * 005 - - Klingon Bird-of-Prey * 006 - - * 007 - - Klingon Bird-of-Prey * 008 - - * 009 - - * 010 - - Uncommon starships * 011 - - * 012 - - * 013 - - * 014 - - * 015 - - * 016 - - * 017 - USS Montgolfier - * 018 - - * 019 - - * 020 - - Rare starships * 021 - Kronos One - * 022 - - * 023 - - * 024 - - * 025 - - * 026 - - (same ship, unique Khan dial) * 027 - Regency 1 - * 028 - - Klingon Bird-of-Prey Organized Play Kit * 100 - [[Warship Voyager|Warship Voyager]] - (same ship, unique dial) - The promotional Star Trek: Tactics Organized Play Kit was made available to retailers for tournament play in early 2012. Three copies of the Warship Voyager model and five copies of an additional double-sided map were included. 6224141&postcount 63 Its card lists the registry as NCC-40109 but NCC-94943 is printed on the ship's hull.}} Expansions Star Trek: Tactics is based on an "expandable" board game model, which will allow additional players, locations, and fleets from different factions (such as the Romulan Empire) to combine and create further encounters and battle scenarios. Away Team Expansion Pack A seven figure Tactics expansion pack was released in August, 2012. These figures were previously released in the Star Trek: Expeditions game but with different "Clix" bases. * * * * * Scotty * Sulu * Chekov Star Trek: Tactics II On September 22nd, 2012, Wizkids announced a 30+ ship expansion of the game which will include ships from Vulcan, Ferengi, Cardassian, Dominion, Romulan, and Federation factions. It is slated for release in January, 2013 and will likely include: * * Jem'Hadar battle cruiser * Cardassian Cruiser - Galor class * Romulan Warbird - D'deridex class * Romulan scout ship * Romulan science vessel * Romulan Bird-of-Prey (22nd century) * Romulan Valdore type Warbird See also * Star Trek starship miniatures * Star Trek model kits Category:Games